


Dark

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gotham City - Freeform, Hostage Situations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Half of Gotham City is rudely roused from sleep when Batman drags Hal there to deal with Sinestro.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Comments: 17
Kudos: 45





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

As usual, it was a dark cloudy night in the city of Gotham and Hal could not see a thing. He could only be grateful it wasn't raining - and a little shocked. No rain in Gotham? It was incredible.

That was the only thing Hal could be positive about, however. His eyelids were drooping, he covered a yawn with one hand and he gazed blearily at Batman in front of him. All of this was Batman's fault. It was him who had dragged Hal out here for no apparent good reason.

"What do you want?" Hal got out through another shamelessly wide yawn. Even tired as he was, he still grinned at how Batman had to avoid looking directly at him. The light that surrounded him was much too bright for Gotham.

With Batman, it was always business as usual, never any time for fun. It was like he was the embodiment of this city, gloomy and depressing. Hal couldn't stand it.

Even now, Batman's expression was stern as he turned and led the way down the road. "One of your Lantern friends is causing trouble in my city," he explained. Behind him, his cape swished with his movement. Not exactly the best clothing for stealth.

Hal pursed his lips, and his nose scrunched up as he frowned. "Could you be any more vague?" he asked, just a bit irritated. "What colour are we talking here?"

"He's holding hostages and won't allow anyone close," Batman continued to explain, as though he hadn't even heard Hal. "You need to get rid of him, or I will do it myself."

Finally, Batman stopped and cast his gaze briefly to Hal. "It's Sinestro," was the only thing he had to say and Hal was wide awake. All weariness had fled his body.

Why was Sinestro in Gotham? That was the question Hal was occupied with. Or more importantly, why was Sinestro in Gotham and not Coast City? Did he prefer to fight Batman now, instead of Hal? It was not supposed to be this upsetting.

A line of police cars were parked outside a large building and Batman moved away to speak quietly with one of the officers. It was all very serious. Presumably, Sinestro was inside the building they were all surrounding. Hal could just feel how close he was.

Glancing around, Hal spotted a megaphone on top of a nearby car. At this point, Batman was paying no attention to what Hal was up to. So Hal bounded over and scooped up the megaphone.

"OI, SINESTRO!" Hal bellowed into the megaphone. Lights flicked on in all the buildings up and down the street. "YOU IN THERE?!"

Ringing silence followed. Hal shifted his feet. There was no movement that he could see from inside the building. Then there was a bright glow of familiar yellow light.

Sinestro had his own megaphone and though he didn't shout into it like Hal had, his voice still carried very loudly. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he wanted to know.

"BATMAN SAYS YOU HAVE HOSTAGES!" Hal explained, still bellowing to make himself heard. "I'M GONNA NEED THEM OUT HERE, SIN, OR I'M COMING IN THERE AND KNOCKING OUT YOUR PRETTY TEETH!"

"HOSTAGES? WHAT DO I WANT WITH HUMANS?" Sinestro's voice boomed back derisively. "TELL THAT OVERSIZED BAT I AM DOING HIM A FAVOUR."

Megaphone still to his lips, Hal sent a quick look to Batman. The vigilante was motioning to him furiously. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" Hal asked, then realised he was still talking into the megaphone. "OH, SORRY." The megaphone was lowered.

"I HAVE NO PROBLEM," that was Sinestro, sounding offended. Not a good mood for him to be in. "DO NOT HURL YOUR UNFOUNDED ACCUSATIONS AT ME."

Before Batman could stop him, Hal raised the megaphone back to his lips to call out, "WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!" A batarang slammed into the megaphone and knocked it out of Hal's hands. "Hey!" he protested.

The glare Batman fixed him with was furious. "You are waking up most of the city." Batman indicated to the buildings where civilians were watching the scene with their faces pressed up against the windows. "There are better ways to do this."

To be honest, Hal didn't think the civilians looked all that angry about being woken up. More interested in what was happening. "Aren't you Gothamites all nocturnal?" he puzzled out, scratching his head. "I would've thought so, with the whole bat thing."

There was a muffled thud from inside the building and Hal forgot all about Batman. "Sinestro?!" The yellow light had disappeared.

Maybe one of the hostages had fought back. Maybe Sinestro was currently dying and Hal hadn't been able to save him. He dashed forward.

A window shattered before Hal could reach the entrance and two figures crashed into the ground. They were scuffling, each fighting to gain the upper hand and while Hal didn't know who one of them was, he recognised Sinestro instantly. This needed to be stopped, right now.

Interfering wasn't needed though. In seconds, Sinestro was on his feet, holding something triumphantly in the air. He glared at his opponent. "This does not belong to you," he growled, each syllable ringing with danger. A tingle travelled down Hal's spine. Then Sinestro spun on his heel and stalked off, head held high.

"Batman." Sinestro had come to a stop before Hal and Batman and he was staring down his nose at the latter. "Your hostages are inside. Crane attained one of my rings and used it to terrorise Gotham. While usually" - he smirked - "I would simply leave him to it, he is not who I want bearing my ring."

A significant look was shot towards Hal. Did it mean what Hal thought it meant? His cheeks flushed and a pleased smile graced his lips.

It wasn't like Hal didn't know exactly what Sinestro wanted from him but it always pleased him to hear it confirmed. He just wished he could give it to Sinestro.

While Batman took control of cleaning up the situation, Hal sidled closer to Sinestro. A speck of purple blood adorned Sinestro's lips. "You're hurt," Hal realised and he reached out without thinking. His construct dabbed gently at the cut on Sinestro's lip.

It wasn't too deep so it probably wouldn't scar. That was a relief. The blood was wiped away in a manner of seconds.

By that point, Sinestro pulled Hal's hand away but his grip was gentle, his fingers caressing Hal's wrist. "I have something for you," he said and Hal glanced up at him, brow lifted in question. Into his palm was pressed a yellow ring, the one Sinestro had just snatched from Scarecrow.

After a moment of silence, Hal had to laugh. "You know, I have several of these already," he mused. "And I think Batman jacked one at some point. Probably a contingency, for when he isn't blinding Kyle or sticking me with a toxin to make me go all crazy."

"I should kill him," Sinestro suggested casually but his eyes glittered. He would have done it. Honestly, Hal would've only had to say the word.

"You shouldn't kill him," Hal corrected. His fingers wrapped around Sinestro's right hand and he pulled it up to eye level. The yellow ring slipped onto Sinestro's middle finger. Then Hal pressed his lips to the knuckles near the tips of Sinestro's fingers.

All the while, Sinestro watched him. Hal could feel his gaze and looked up. Sinestro's eyes were enchanting. "Whatever you want, darling." The twist of Sinestro's smile was amused.

In response, Hal grasped Sinestro's hip and drew him close. Sinestro was what he wanted. But he doubted Sinestro would let him have it.

His assumption turned out to be true. Though Sinestro's fingers gently touched the side of Hal's face, it was a regretful touch and he'd maneuvered away from Hal's grip. "Until next time," he murmured. Then he was gone.

Jonathan Crane was on the ground, moaning something about missing Sinestro and his fear already. It was a feeling Hal could relate to, although with less emphasis on the fear part. He just missed Sinestro.


End file.
